The Boundaries of Love
by TotallytheWalrus
Summary: A version of Clara is in Nazi occupied France, everything change when she meets a certain Scottish woman. A stupid parody that you all should review. Yes I'm talking to you.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Clara never cared too much for Men. She liked souffles much better. Not to mention her unspoken desire to have a sex with another women. She decided she wanted a girlfriend and was going to get one. She decided to put on a rather skimpy outfit, well a skimpy outfit for Nazi occupied France, specfically, the town of le Whitèrun, in the south of France. She put on a revealing red dress.

Now was the moment, the precise moment she needed to leave, as the obviously evil and inhuman Nazi soliders would be changing shifts. Worse case ; charm a guard and hope they let it slide. She walked out the door, and ran sexily into the street, light up by the setting sun. She walked down the street towards the bar called L_es Chiens Morts_. All of the sudden, a sexy voice yelled, "HALT".

Clara was stunned, not by the shock of being caught by a Nazi, but the Ginger beauty of the woman who stood in front of her.

"What's your name ? ", Clara moaned seductibly ."

"Amy,"the Nazi solider moaned back."I'm not actually a solider by the way, I'm just a girl lookin for some fun", she flirted.

"I think I know the kind of fun you're lookin' for", Clara flirted back. She then leaned in for a kiss, and Clara and Amy started making out passioniatley. Amy broke free from the kiss

" You wanna go and get something to eat, and then see a Queen concert with me," Amy said in her sexy Scottish accent.

They walked over to the _Les Chiens Morts_. They walked into the resteurant.

"Table for 2, please", Amy asked the waitress

"So you guys are just like good friends right?", the waitress questioned

"Nope we're a couple," replied Clara.

"Well thats great for you. My name is Anna. I'm a lesbian too. You guys wanna have a threesome?"

That very second is when Amy and Clara noped the hell right out of that place. They ran through the streets and enocuntered a guard

"Let me guess... someone stole your sweetroll,"the guard said.

"What the fuk does that mean", asked Clara

""I used to be an adventurer like you. Then I took an..." Before the guard could finish, there was a roar. A man with a petit moustache was riding on a beast.

It was ...Adolf Hipster riding Cthulhu


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

Hitler flew through the air, Clara and Amy held each other tight, in fear of what Histler would due. They shared a tender kiss, in fear it wud be der last.

" I luv you Clara" AMy moaned sexily, as Hipster ravaged the city.

"Luv you 2". Clara murmed loudly.

All of da sudden dere was a boom.

"Don't Stop me now!," it was Freddie Mercury ? He flew thru da air in a sexy pose. He kicked Cblulu in da face. HIpter ran away

"Cause I'm havin a good time," Freddie chased after Hiter and his monster.

"I guess we got a free concert hey ? You wanna come back to my apartment?, " asked Clara.

"I'd love too ,"Amy flirted. They walked sexily to Clara's apartment. They realized that they hadn't had dinner so Clara started to black a souffle. The took out the premade batter and put it in the oven.

"So whats with you and souffles?" asked Amy.

"They remind me of my ability to be spread across tim."

"Okay then"

THe souffles came out alright, and after a large dessert. Amy and Clara headed for da began taking of all of our cloths. AMy stated to touch CLaras you -know-what and den she bagan to orgism. BUt then ..."WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!"


	3. Chapter 3

CH #3

It was... Rory !

"How could you" Rory screamed softly. Amy was shocked for a second and then busted out into tears . Clara just laid there. Confused about what de hell was goin on.

"YOU DISAPPEARED FOR MANY YEARS RORY! btw It's not cheating because there isn't a dick invovled" Rory drew his sword, Amy drew a baugette. A sword fight commenced. Rory quickly managed to cut the bread. ROry then jumped thorugh the window, landing in a nearby haystack.

"Look Clara, I haven't been fully honest with you. That man, is my husband" said Amy

"So you're saying that you cheated on him with me? Does that mean you might run of with tthe first supermodel chick you meet. " CLara then preceded to jump through the wall and dive into the same haystack.

"Who the hell even put that hatstack there anyway?"

"IT WAS ME", a figure screamed " MY NAME IS GRAVY CROCKETT AND I RULE DIS PLACE

11111!111" Crockett tied his horse to the haystack, with Clara still in it. He then got on the horse and sprinted through the city. Amy knew what she had to do. Rescue Clara and win her back, before she had two ex's who hated her guts.

Amy sprinted down the stairs, after putting her solider uniform back on. She got on her hot pink motorcylcle and commenced. Meanwhile in the haystack

"WHERE ARE WE GOING?,"screamed CLara.

"It's simple," said Gravy

"You're going to rot in the Dragonscreach dungeons," said the White Run guard

"I thought you were eaten by Hinter", said CLara

"You have commited crimes against Skyrim and her.. ". At that very second, Gravy Crockett shot the guard off of his horse.

"Now don't you worry were almost at our destination"

What will happen to Clara? Will Amy save her in time ? And who is Gravy Crockett. Find all these and more in the next chapter of _The Boundaries of Love _


	4. Chapter 4

CH 4

Cravy Crockett took Clara to his destination.

"Get out you silly girl ,"he commanded. She rose from the hay and brusehed it off sexily. Gravy then revealed his seceret lair, in the form of a skull. Then there was a sexy voice

"GET AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND MOTHERFUKER"said Dumblydore...o wait I mean, Amy Pond. Amy then pulled out her supreme weapon an AK-47

"TASTE MA BULLETS YOU SAUCE OFTEN MADE FROM MEATS AND/OR VEGTABLES!1"

Amy then dived behind a car shooted Gravy all slow and matrix like. Somehow...Gravy Dodged the bullets!

Gravy returned fire with his super highper teechno expolsive rpg baazoka of DEATHHHHHHHHH.

The car EXPOLODED with a BANG !1 CLara bust into tears. She thought woman she loved and knew for such a long time (1.2 days) was dead. At that exact second a man pushed the car away and over Amy

It was...Ezio Auditore da Firenze.

"You will not kill this lovely lady my friend"

Ezio grabbed Amy by the hand.

"Are you ok Madonna?" asked Ezio in his sexy italian voice.

Amy then shot Gravy in his shock of an Italian due being able to deflect a burning car. His body was then ran over by a bus.

Amy then ran over to Clara and they made out for what felt like 500 years.

"So I see your taken then" said the Italian. He than ran up a building and far away.

"I fully trust you'll never leave me" said Clara.

The two then went to their house and promptly showerd

* * *

Sorry I skipped yesterday. Enjoy and remember Nothing is True and Everything is Permitted (This chapter was sponsored by the Assassins of Florence)


	5. Chapter 5

CH 5 So Amy and Clara arrived at Clara's were exhausted from the ordeal with sat there sexily making out. Clara pulled away because she ran out of breath "You wanna get married?," panted Clara "OMG I would love to,"shouted Amy in her sexy Scottish accent. Clara then got down on one knee and held her ring in her palm. "Will you marry me ?" she asked "I do,"said Amy. They then ran down the stairs. They wrote letters to everybody they wanted to come Mercury Random waitress Jane Smith Guard They then decided to host the Wedding at the Eifell walked into the street, going dress shopping. There was a man with curly black hair, who wore a black trenchcoat with a blue scarf. He pointed to Clara " You have a fascination with souffles, your middle name is Susan, and you're in love with this woman next to you" "How did you know that ?" asked Clara "I'm Sherlock Holmes, I can deduce anything. By the way, the most popular dress shop is located on 27 avenue street " Seconds later, he was in a cab driven by sexy swedish argenitnian. They then walked to the store and entered it. 


End file.
